1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and related technologies. More particularly, the present application relates to reflection lithography.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electron Beam Lithography
A lithographic process includes the patterned exposure of a resist so that portions of the resist can be selectively removed to expose underlying areas for selective processing such as by etching, material deposition, implantation and the like. Traditional lithographic processes utilize electromagnetic energy in the form of ultraviolet light for selective exposure of the resist. As an alternative to electromagnetic energy (including x-rays), charged particle beams have been used for high resolution lithographic resist exposure. In particular, electron beams have been used since the low mass of electrons allows relatively accurate control of an electron beam at relatively low power and relatively high speed. Electron beam lithographic systems may be categorized as electron-beam direct write (EBDW) lithography systems and electron beam projection lithography systems.
In EBDW lithography, the substrate is sequentially exposed by means of a focused electron beam, wherein the beam either scans in the form of lines over the whole specimen and the desired structure is written on the object by corresponding blanking of the beam, or, as in a vector scan method, the focused electron beam is guided over the regions to be exposed. The beam spot may be shaped by a diaphragm. EBDW is distinguished by high flexibility, since the circuit geometries are stored in the computer and can be optionally varied. Furthermore, very high resolutions can be attained by electron beam writing, since electron foci with small diameters may be attained with electron-optical imaging systems. However, it is disadvantageous that the process is very time-consuming, due to the sequential, point-wise writing. EBDW is therefore at present mainly used for the production of the masks required in projection lithography.
In electron beam projection lithography, analogously to optical lithography, a larger portion of a mask is illuminated simultaneously and is imaged on a reduced scale on a wafer by means of projection optics. Since a whole field is imaged simultaneously in electron beam projection lithography, the attainable throughputs can be markedly higher in comparison with electron beam writers. Disadvantages of conventional electron beam projection lithography systems includes that a corresponding mask is necessary for each structure to be exposed. The preparation of customer-specific circuits in small numbers is not economic, because of the high costs associated with mask production.